Chocolate Chip and the Quest of Friendship
by Wububububu
Summary: Chocolate Chip, a pegasus who has a dream of becoming the best baker in all of equestria, but when his friend is mistaken for a duchess and kidnapped for ransom. He must choose between His friend or His dream.
1. PROLOGUE

CHOCOLATE CHIP

PROLOUGE

It was just a Wednesday is Las Haygus as I awoke to the sound of hooves clattering down the stairs. It was obviously Lime-aide who again was late for work at her sister Cherry Blast's juice stand. I rolled out of my comfy bed and onto the cold hard wood floor. My clock blinked saying it was 6 am, I had about two hours before I was needed at the bakery. I trotted over to the bathroom and ran the shower. I needed a good washing since the night before was taken over by a major party in which I had partaken in many mugs of cider. After my shower I had eaten an apple, and was out the door. I strolled through the doors of work, Ol' Haygus Bakery and Cider. "YOUR LATE CHIP!" I could see my boss staring at me, red rage filled his face. "Sorry Mr. Crème Brule it won't happen again." "Exactly what you had said last time." I simply went back to the kitchen and began to fill orders as they passed back to my station. I had a long workday ahead of me.

"Good night Mr. Crème Brule! See ya bright and early in the morning." "If your late again chip I'll fire you! I'm serious this time!" I could hear him ranting on and on from blocks away. I finally got to my home it felt good to be able to finally rest. I set my saddlebag down by the door and went upstairs. I entered my room to see Lime-aide staring at me. "_Heyyyyyyy Chip."_ She laughed staring at me with her eyes seductively. She obviously stopped by one of the local Taverns for some cider and now she was feeling the side effects. "Are you drunk again?" "_psssssshhhh naw….." _She hiccupped and then continued to finish her sentence._ "I'm…..I'm just….woooooooooo!"_ She passed out on my bed, I sighed realizing if I slept in my bed the more chances she'd have of trying to sleep with me. I grabbed a blanket and trotted down to the living room. I curled into a ball on the couch with the blanket covering me. The couch wasn't the comfiest, but it served its purpose. I kept meaning to confront Lime on her addiction to cider, but I didn't know how to put it. I had to do it. Before something serious happened.

Again I awoke to hooves clattering down the stairs. I got up just to see Lime's tail move out of the way of the closing door. I rolled off the couch and got an apple. I was clean from yesterday, so I just ate the apple on my way to the bakery. Luckily today I was on time although I knew Mr. Crème Brule wouldn't fire me; it would be smart of me not to take any chances. He doesn't exactly like me, but instead he keeps me around for my recipes. Also, because of the fact that without me, his bakery wouldn't make as much as it does now. "Well you're actually on time." "Oh! Wow it's not like this is my first time…being here….on time." After that little brain fart I went to my station and got to cooking. It had always been my passion to cook ever since I was a baby chip. I only worked at the Haygus bakery till I had enough bits to start my own bakery. Soon I'd conquer the baked goods sales in all of Equestria. I'd be the best baker this world had ever known. But first I had to make it through another long day of work.

I repeated the same procedure from the night before, minus the ranting from Crème Brule. I returned home to find a note on my door from Cherry Blast.

_Chip,_

_I've been getting worried about Lime. She showed up to work DRUNK today and she seems to be drinking more and more. I think me and you should stage a intervention or something to help her. I don't want her to accidentally buck up and get herself or someone killed. Meet me Saturday, so we can arrange everything. I'll get my parents to come down for it. See you Saturday_

_Cherry._

Thank goodness I wasn't the only one taking notice. Saturday, a day that would soon be etched into my mind forever.


	2. FRIDAY

Choco-Chip

Chapter 1

FRIDAY

It was Friday one more day until the planned intervention. I didn't have to go to work after messaging Mr. Crème Brule about my situation and what I had to prepare. I sat penning up multiple letters to my dear friend Lime. I addressed all the problems, how she was always drunk. She was always gone and bringing random people home. She was just a different person when she drank cider. I remember one time when she same home with her head all bloodied up because she got in a fight at the tavern, and smacked over the head with a cup shattering over her head. We bonded a lot in that emergency room, and now she became the drunk who wants to buck me every day. I like her and all, but only as my best friend. That's when she came through the door stumbling about.

"Chip! Chip…I need your help this couple dressed in like all black." she hiccupped. "They tried to kidnap me…saying I was some…duchess grassy or somethin'…. I think they followed me." I looked at her at the time I thought she probably mistook the bouncers who offered her a ride home as kidnappers. Where she got the whole duchess Grassy thing was beyond me. I played along with her. "Ok listen you just lay down I'll check things out and see if there is anyone suspicious outside. She jumped into my bed and curled into a little ball. "Thank you Chippy." She had passed out almost immediately. I chuckled then turned and moved on to the stairs. I peered outside just for fun plus if she wasn't really asleep I'd have my tracks covered. I peered out only to see it had started raining then I saw two ponies down the street staring at the house. Lightning flashed and they were gone. I thought it was just my imagination.

I did plan on going outside for a nice session of flying because my Pegasus wings were itching for some flight, but it decided to rain. Everyone always said I was Wonder Bolt material. Even Spitfire the captain said so, but I have a dream. A dream to become the best baker in all of equestrian if not the world! I'd introduce a Pegasus delivery system that would revolutionize food delivery. Until then I gotta start saving money, so I can actually begin the journey to the top of the food chain.

As the clock struck 5 the rain had gotten heavier. When I noticed I sighed realizing I'd have to wait until Sunday if I wanted to fly again. I got up and went to the bookshelf in the room grabbing a daring do book, something to read and pass the time. I could hear the thunder booming outside then I heard a thud. I turned around to see Lime hiding behind the couch. "Uh Lime?" "WE'RE BEING ATTACK OH CELESTIA HELP WE ARE BEING BOMBED!" "Lime it's just the thunder." I jumped off the couch and sat next to her she was cowering into the floor. I rubbed her head with my hoof. "Are you still paranoid about the two ponies who tried to "kidnap" you?" She raised her head. "N-n-no" "Are you lying to me?" "Y-yes….." I just rubbed her head some more. "It's ok. Just relax. Why don't you get some more sleep? Alright?" "O-o-ok" Lime got up and sniffled. "What if they break in?" She was really paranoid about what happened like it seriously happened. Either she has a 2nd cutie mark in acting or she's telling the truth.


End file.
